Do You Love Me?
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: canada and prussia are on a date canada ends up in the hospital he wants gilbert america and england wont let them be together and prussia is filled with guilt eventual yaoi human names used sad! russiamer thrown in
1. Chapter 1

"Th . . . Thanks for inviting me on this date." Mathew blushed looking at his hand that were rested in his lap.

"Kesesese no problem, and its not like its our first date." ginned the silverette in the drivers seat.

"I know but your the only person who ever wants to go out with me and it makes me really happy." the Canadian beamed "Thank you, Gilbert, thank you so very much."

"Mathew, I need to tell you something." Prussia said softly.

"What?" he asked, smile falling slightly.

Looking into his eyes, pure love burning in them he said "Matt I lo . . ."

_**SCREEEECH . . . . CRASH! . . .**_

_**BEEP . . . BEEP . . .BEEP . . .**_

"Mmmm whe . . . Where . . . Where am I?" Canada asked groggily, he felt like he'd been kicked in the head about twenty times along with the rest of his body. Opening his eyes he saw he was in a hospital room, well that answered his question, but at the same time gave him a new one. Why was he in the hospital? The last thing he remembered was being in the car with Prussia. They had been on their way back from their date, it wasn't their first, no where near it, but it was by far the best. But that didn't explain why he was in the hospital with an aching body and pounding head.

Lets see what was the last thing that happened they had been going through an intersection, and Gilbert was about to say something, something important, but had stopped when that god awful screeching noise started, then everything went black . . . That's right! Their car had been hit, on his side. So if he was here where was "Gilbert!?" he cried looking around praying he was alright, he paused when he thought he heard someone yelling outside of his room.

"The res no fucking way in hell that your sorry ass is getting in my dear brothers room!" America snapped.

"Just let me fuckin' see him! Then I'll fuckin' leave!" Prussia's snarled in a smooth tone.

"I suggest you leave, now, you bloody wanker." England's said.

"No!" the albinos voice cracked "I . . . I just want to say that I'm sor . . . sorry and tell him good, goodbye."

"You better fucking be sorry you god damn mother fucking son of a bitch! My fucking little brother is in there and its all your damn fault! Im not letting you in there cuz I know you'll hurt him again you fucking prick!" Alfred was practically foaming at the mouth at this point.

"Yeah." Prussia murmured sadly _'I . . . I probably would. It'll probably be best, for Matt, if I stayed away.' _he turned and slowly walked away, the sound of his foot steps echoing painfully in his heart.

"Where, where are you goin'!?" the stunned American sputtered.

"Home."

"But . . ."

"Let the twat leave America."

"But . . ."

"What do you want him to stay?"

"No I never said that. But . . . " Alfred pouted, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt sorry for Prussia, as he watched the slumped figure disappear around the corner.

"No, you didn't, now lets go check on your brother." Arthur said "Hopefully he'll wake up soon." _'If he doesn't I'm going to curse that German wanker with everything I've got.'_

"Okay Iggy."

"Damn it don't call me that."

"Awww why got?"

"I'm not even going to answer that you git." England sighed opening the door and walking it, a pouting American trailing behind him. His sapphire eyes widening when they met Mathews indigo ones.

"Mattie!" he cried hugging his brother tightly "I'm so glad your awake! Don't worry I wont let you get hurt ever again."

"Al, I cant . . . breath . . ." Canada gasped in pain.

"Oh sorry." giving his hero laugh the sunflower blond pulled away.

"So Mathew how are you feeling?" Arthur asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like I've been playing hockey nonstop for a week."

"Poor Mattie you must be in excruciating pain then." his brother cooed "Don't worry it will go away soon."

"Unlike you Al, I don't get the crap beat out of me every time I play hockey. So its really not that bad."

"Your so cute when you try to be . . . Hey I'm good at hockey! It's just a dumb sport and I would rather play Football.

"Ya I do enjoy 'Soccer'." teased the Canadian.

"Not Soccer! F-OO-T-BA-LL, you know with a quarterback, linebacker, left tackle, and all that fucking amazin' stuff." cried the American.

"America, you have officially ruined my perfect language." England sighed rubbing his temples, Alfred pouted like a child, and Canada laughed. But doing so made him double over in pain, fighting back tears, reminding him of his predicament. that in turn reminded him that the person he wanted to see the most was absent.

"Where's Gilbert?" Mathew asked, praying he wasn't hurt.

"He's not here." his double said coldly. _'Oh god then where is he?'_

"Where is he?"

"Home." was all he go.

"I think it's best if you stay away from him." Arthur said, blandly.

"What?! Why?!"

"He's a waste of your life."

"No! He's not, he's not! I wont stay away from him!" Mathew cried, then added softly "Unless he wants me to."

"Well what do you think he's trying to tell you by not being here?" the Brit said quickly ignoring the look America gave him "He doesn't want you anymore but he is to much of a cowered to tell you himself."

"I . . . I don't . . . I don't belie-"

"Believe me, Mathew. I wouldn't lie to you." Alfred snorted at that, knowing full well that whole thing was a lie.

"I guess it makes sense though he is simply to awesome for me." He yawned tearfully "I'm not good enough for someone like him."

"Don't worry about it, but you should go to sleep you'll get better faster that way." Arthur smiled warmly, he really sounded like a mother right there, though he would never, ever, admit it to anyone.

"Yeah, goodnight you guys."

"G'night Mattie." sang his twin, hugging him quickly, and softly.

"Goodnight." England said and he and America slightly Mathew laid back on the bed and was asleep in no time. But was greeted with a nightmare that would continue to haunt him and only get worse, just as his reality would.

"Stupid fuckin' American, God damn Englishman." Prussia swore as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The least they could have done was let him know how Canada was. It wasn't his fault, it was the other car that ran the red light. Yet he felt like it was his, if Matt hadn't gone with him he'd still be home, safe, unhurt. _'I . . . I need to stay away from him. 'Cuz it seem like every time were together he gets hurt somehow, and I don't want himto get hurt anymore.' _"Gott, when did the awesome me become such a pussy?" he sighed, letting himself fall asleep. Enjoying dreams of a soft spoken honey blond that would always be his. Though to his dismay those dreams would be the only place he'd see that blond, the fiend that so easily stole his heart.

* * *

Im so sorry mattie i love you i really do but ur stories not going to get any happier for a while but i promise a good ending i promise

and england ur a dick and america ur an idiot (no offense my dear kristi)

please review or or ummm ill make mathew cry more i really dont no if i can tho but please review it will help me along cuz im an idiot and now im working on for stories at once *digs own grave* at least the ones a oneshot


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of being in the hospital it felt nice to be home again. He luckily had been allowed to have Kumajiru stay with him while there so he didn't really have to worry. He unlocked the door and walked in smiling, Kumajiru trailing behind him, turning on the lights as they went. His smile faded though as he looked at his kitchen. It reminded him of all the breakfasts he'd shared with a certain albino and the fact that he seen or heard from the man since the night of the accident and the nurses said they hadn't visited him while he was asleep. He had to accept the fact that Gilbert didn't want him anymore, no matter how much it hurt because holding on would only be worse. Problem was he didn't want to.

He leaned against the door frame for support as his body trembled with tears running down his face. He didn't know why this was getting to him so bad its not like he was in love with Prussia . . . Was he in love with Prussia? He'd never thought about it before and anyway it didn't matter anymore 'cause Prussia didn't love or want him. His sobs became harsher as he reminded himself of the painful fact. They got to the point where he collapsed to his knees, body convulsing violently face soaked with tears as the sound of desperate sobs filled the air.

"Whats the matter?" Kumajiru asked a paw on Mathews shaking knees, concern for his mater in his eyes.

"I . . .I just realized I'm in . . . In love with . . . someone and they, they don't l . . . love me." he bawled, voicing it only made it all the more real and the more real it was the more it hurt.

"Silver?" this knickname for Gilbert only made the wound in his heart even bigger. Why did his bear have to be perceptive of things now.

"Yes." he smiled sadly at the bear. Suddenly its expression when back to its standard blank and he looked up at him and blinked "Who?" Mathew sighed and stood up wiping the still flowing tears form his face. He slowly made his way to his room where he flopped onto his bed grabbed the largest pillow and cried himself to sleep in it.

* * *

"Hit me again." the Albino called sliding his mug to the bartender who just shook his head, filled it and slid it back The man had been here everyday for the past week drinking like a fish, he probably had his reasons most likely they weren't happy but the bartender wasn't going to ask it wasn't his place but he was curious none the less. "Hey." the man said staring down into his half drained mug.

"Yes sir?" he asked as he washed the bar down.

"What . . . What would you do if the person that meant the most to you in the world somehow always got hurt more than usual when you were around you couldn't do anything about it and even though its not your fault you still feel responsible?" his face was blank but his eyes were filled with troubled pain.

"Well sir considering that they would mean the world to me I wouldn't want to see them hurt so I would stay away from them so that they don't even if it hut me." he replied after some thought. This certainly explained why the man had been here so much, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, he was obviously hurting, bad.

"Yeah and his family's certainly enjoying it but Gott it hurts so bad I can barely tolerate it anymore. Damn it when did the awesome me become such a god damn fuckin' pussy!? It's all his fucking fault!" he exclaimed banging his fists on the bar "Ive never fuckin' felt this way before not even for that prissy bastard Austria!" his voice began to trembled "Its all his fault that I'm falling apart at the seams and the only thing that dulls the pain is alcohol which is why im drinking myself in to oblivion. Gott I don't even fuckin' care anymore. I wish I'd never met that cowardly, weak, soft spoken, sweet, innocent, kind, accepting, perfect, beautiful, blond angel." his tone soft "I wish he had been more like his brother." then barely a whisper "I wouldn't have fallen for him that way."

"Now Bruder we both know thats not true. Meeting him made you a better person and it helped bring you out of that depression you were in from being stuck with Russia and Austria marrying Hungary." the large blond man who had entered halfway through the rant said, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Yeah and you know what West he's giving me a depression that's ten times worse I swear it to you!" he snapped shaking the bigger mans hand off of him.

"No he's not. This ones self induced and did you even think of how he feels? You were his only and best friend, the only one that always noticed and always remembered him. Damn it Prussia did you ever stop to think about how he feels about this? Your just being a selfish ass again big brother."

"No actually West I'm not. I just don't want him to be hurt anymore and me staying away from him is the best way for that." Prussia said.

"He'll always be hurt, it doesn't matter around or around or not. Doing this is hurting him." West countered.

"That's what I thought but England and America are right he gets hurt a lot more when I'm around." he stood "I'm staying out of Canada's life and that final." then he ran/stormed out of the bar. His younger brother just sighed shaking his head, payed, then went after the albino.

"Never thought I'd hear you admit something like that." Ludwig said when he caught up to his brother "Too bad its the wrong time and wrong thing."

"Why do you even fuckin' care so damn much all of a sudden!?" the elder snapped, spinning to face the broad German "You didn't give a rats ass when fuckin' Austria broke my heart! Why the hell now, why this time!?" he was on the verge of crying but he was too awesome for that so he fought back the tears.

"Because I know that you two belong together!" the blond yelled back, losing his cool but he quickly recomposed himself. Gilbert stood there in shock from both Ludwig's show of emotion and from what he had said. Part of him knew it was true but that only proved to make him hurt more. Fuck he needed a beer. This time when the tears came he couldn't stop them all he could do was look at the ground and pray they would go unnoticed. But they didn't. When Germany saw that his brother was crying he felt a pang of guilt in his gut but no regret. Silently he pulled his trembling brother into a comforting hug.

"Ich weiß Westen aber . . . Aber ich . . . Ich nur . . . Ihn . . . Wey . . ." Gilbert sobbed into his brothers shoulder, he felt so unawesome to be honest he felt down right pathetic. Eventually he managed to stop crying, soothed by his brother. "I think that's the most unawesome thing I've ever done. I never want to do it again." he pouted.

"We all do 'unawesome' things and we all have to cry sometimes even 'The Awesome Gilbert Beildershmidt'." Ludwig replied letting his prideful brother go.

"Why does it feel like your the older one in this conversation?" Prussia scowled, he hated that.

"Because your being childish." Germany let his composure drop once more but just enough to chuckle deeply at his Großer Bruder. "Come on lets go home."

* * *

IMSOSORRYTHISTOOKSOLONG!!! and just so you all no i almost cried when i was writing this i feel like such a cry baby and thats one of the reasons im taking so damn long to write this cuz its so sad and trust me in the next chapter your going to get really pissed at england i am and my dear new beta im sorry i didnt wait for you to send the revised version to me (thats why this one sucks) but i gladly await to see my other story you have im sure you did great things with it

review so i have the will to finish this please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two months since Mathew had gotten out of the hospital and the boy had been doing great during the times England had seen him except for wincing every time someone touched his arms but he'd had no contact with Prussia much to Arthur's pleasure.

"And what are you thinking about that's making you smile so darkly? Are you imaging what I'm going to do to you tonight? Or oh you can't possibly be thinking of cursing more people. I thought you had given up all that silly magic stuff."

"Shut up frog I can think what I damn well please." the ex pirate snapped at France who was sitting across the small table from him "And what are you doing in my house again!"

"Making your day great." he cooed ignoring the harsh tone.

"It was until you came." Arthur said coldly.

"Don't say that." Francis chuckled getting up and walking over to the Brit, he leaned in lips brushing his ear "You know you like it when I come over."

"The...The hell I do." he blushed pushing the other away who just laughed

"So what were you thinking about?" France asked sounding unusually serious.

"How glad I am that that narcissistic bastard ex nation you're dumb enough to call a friend if keeping his sorry ass away from Mathew."

"And mon ami is losing his mind and drinking himself sick."

"Like I give a damn about that. Canada is better off without him."

"That's what you think." the Frenchmen said softly.

"I know it. Prussia is a good for nothing git. Mathew will be thankful in the end." snapped Arthur.

"We'll see wont we?" Francis said standing straight.

"Where are you going?" the Englishmen asked surprised by the sudden movement.

"Home." Was the reply as France left slamming the door behind him.

"Tch what's his problem?" he sighed going back to his embroidery.

* * *

"Hey Kuma…" Mathew said as he sat on his kitchen floor holding his bleeding wrists "…Do you think he still remembers me? He probably doesn't. Its not like I'm worth remembering anyway." he babbled on waiting for the numbness of death to take him "No one will miss me when I'm gone, except for maybe you Kuma, but I'm sure you'll be happier with Al…" his eye lids begin to droop.

"These last two months had been a living hell for Canada. He saw Prussia everywhere he went but the albino was never there. His eyes were red and tear swollen from crying himself to sleep then waking up from Prussian dreams crying. He had gotten to the point where he only left his house when he had too. No one seemed to notice or care and finally the loss and abandonment he felt became too much for him to handle. So here he sat in the middle of his kitchen on the floor both wrists slit and bleeding, blood soaking him.

"Hey Mattie you home?" a voice asked through the haze, he didn't respond. He noticed Kuma scurry off but ignored it and instead began humming softly to himself.

The next thing he knew Kumajiru was pulling his brother into the room by his pants leg. When Alfred saw Mathew his eyes grew wide and he ran over to him pulling off his bombers jacket, wrapping it around his wrists and holding them up to slow the blood loss. Then he pulled out his phone dialing emergency and telling them what was going what it was and where they were before hanging up.

"Mathew look at me." America said facing his brother "Tell me why you did this, pleas." His eyes were sad and he was on the brink of tears.

"I'm tired of the emptiness. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of not being wanted. If he doesn't want me I don't want to live." Canada replied monotonously.

"Mattie…" he said before pulling his brother in to a tight one armed hug, other still holding up his wrists up "Why didn't you tell me? If you needed me I would have been here. You'll never be alone."

"But HE won't be here!" Mathew began sobbing "He doesn't want me!"

"Mathew. Prussia never said he didn't want you." Alfred said knowing Arthur would kill him if he found out he told his brother but he didn't care right now.

"What?" his voice was trembling. Prussia never said… Then… "Why did England say…?"

"Because you deserve more than Prussia. He doesn't deserve you."

"So you're allowed to have a relationship with the person you love even though England doesn't approve but I'm not." the Canadian hissed just before the paramedics came rushing into the room pulling him away from his American brother.

* * *

Prussia lay on the couch too drunk to move, staring at the ceiling of the living room going over all the things that had happened. He didn't find it right that someone as awesome as him was going through all this. These last two months had been an alcoholic hell. He had somehow managed to get himself banned from every place that so much as sold alcohol in Germany. Not to mention that his kidneys had already shut down once from drinking too much. Boy did West give him a hard time about that one but he had brought up a very true fact.

Gilbert was killing himself. Slowly but surely drinking himself to death.

Prussia had never realized how much he really cared about Canada until now. This had made him see that without Canada in his life he had nothing. Never before had he noticed how much of his time had been spent with the blond and now he had nothing to do well except drink himself into oblivion. He knew his little brother, hell even Denmark was worried about him but he didn't really care.

"Mathew is better off and deserves better than me even if I am the most awesome thing ever created." Gilbert mumbled to no one in particular "But that doesn't mean I don't miss him. Gott I feel like suck a fuckin' chick!" he said sitting up then falling back down with a thud and a groan "Fuck, note to self never sit up that fuckin' quick when you've drank two bottles of pure Russian vodka." his hand holding his head, trying to stop the spinning.

He sighed when it finally stopped and went back to absent mindedly staring at the ceiling "I wonder what Matt's doing." He said while England watched France leave and America watched a group of paramedics carry his dying brother into an ambulance. n Prussia everywhere he went but the albino was never there

* * *

well so heres the third chapter sorry it took me so long testing and all that jazz also i moved so yes i hope you all think its good cant really say liked cuz i almost cried writing it anyway next chapter should be out sooner im almost done writing it

p.s. to anyone reading pancakes im sorry the new chaps not out my beta hasn't sent it back to me yet

review or romano will rip your arms off and beat you with them


	4. Chapter 4

well i was expecting this to be out sooner but since bed frames are of the devil and like to eat me ill tell you at the end if you want to know its really funny well anyway enjoy! also i have a special gift for all of you hope you like

_

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

"Mmmmnngggh." Canada groaned eyelids fluttering.

"Mathieu?" he heard a voice squeak with a strong French accent. It was easy to tell from the one word just how worried the man was. Slowly the Canadian nation opened his eyes letting them adjust to the harsh hospital light. When he could see clearly, well as clear as he could see without his glasses, his sight was greeted with a sleep deprived looking France on one side of him and a sleeping America on the other.

"Papa? Wh what are you doing here?" he asked glad that this time he remembered why he was in the hospital and it's not like the pain in his wrists was going to let him forget.

"Worrying about you of course." Francis said ruffling his hair "What were you thinking?"

"I… I'm just tired of being alone and not being wanted."

"Mon enfant you're not alone and trust me you are wanted." Smiled the older nation.

"If he wanted me why doesn't he be with me!" his eyes began watering.

"Because he loves you."

"What? That makes no sense."

"Remember who were talking about. He is the most narcissistic person in the world. Except, when it comes to you." France said "He thinks that he is the reason you keep getting hurt and having bad things happen to you. He doesn't want to see you hurt so he is forcing himself to stay away from and trust me its killing him."

"Да he's a mess." A voice said making Mathew, along with the rate on the heart monitor, jump. He turned to look at the corner by his brother to see a tall Russian standing there how he had missed him he did not know.

"How, how do you know?" he whispered.

"When he got kicked out of or banned from all the bars and alcohol selling stores in Germany he started coming to mine. I've never seen someone drink so much." Russia replied.

"He… he, why?"

"He says it dulls the pain of being away from you but he'll live with it because you're better off without him."

"But I'm not!" Canada cried tears rolling down his face.

Ivan looked at him sadly "You have no idea how many times we've told him that. Even Germany told him that and he still didn't listen."

"It probably doesn't help that England keeps making sure that he thinks you're happy and safe." the Frenchman added.

"England's…" he trailed off as they both nodded.

Almost as if on cue England flung the door open and walked in glaring at France and Russia. He pursed his lips when he looked at Canada "What were you thinking young man! Why in the world would you want to take your own life?"

"Get out." he replied quietly.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Mathew screamed "Get Out Arthur! I Hate You!"

"Mathew what's gotten into you?"

"OUT!" he screamed once more causing England to back out of the room in shock.

* * *

Later that week when Russia and America had come home from taking Canada home from the hospital they were both laying in bed together neither wanting to sleep.

"Vanya…" Alfred said.

"Yes?" the Russian replied looking over at his lover.

"Do you think its right to keep them apart?" he didn't even have to say their names and he knew who he was talking about.

"I see you're no longer sure you agree with and want to help England. But no I don't think its right. You're doing to your little brother and Prussia what England tried to do to us." Russia said staring into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Your right. What do you think I should do?"

"Tell Prussia about what happened and everything."

"I hope he listens." the sunflower blond sighed as he sat up and started to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vanya asked wrapping his arm around Alfred's waist and pulling him into his chest.

"Going to find Prussia." he blushed at the sudden closeness.

"Not right now you're not. Your mine." he growled licking the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

"Mmm Vanya." He hummed turning to face the larger man. America grinned at him before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Pulling back Russia licked his lips "Yum." Before diving back for a passionate kiss, tongue sliding into the others mouth, tasting and caressing everything. The other blond moaned into the kiss, arching his body into the older nation. He gasped as he felt something hard grind into his leg.

"Hard already I see." Alfred teased pushing and rubbing his leg against the largers boxers making his lover groan huskily and buck into him. He was feeling rather triumphant until a large hand slipped inside his own bowers giving his half hard erection a firm stroke. He didn't even have a chance to bite back the moan that left his lips.

"So are you." giggled the Russian, stroking him again.

"I… I think I may need to 'train' you again." America growled, eyes gleaming.

"I agree, cowboy." he smirked, watching as America leaned over him reaching under the bed. When he came back up he straddled his lover and flipped his cowboy hat onto his head, a wide grin splitting his face. Russia opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when he groaned loudly because the blond on top of him ground their clothed erections together creating a sweet friction.

"Ya ready fer the ride o' yer life big boy?" Alfred winked, stripping them both of their boxers.

"Shouldn't I prepaaah~!" Ivan nearly screamed as he was suddenly engulfed in the Americans tight ass. And said man let out a groan so sexily loud he swore it made the house shake. He lay there panting and resisting the need to thrust in favor of waiting for Alfred to be ready.

It wasn't long before America was moving up and down on Russia's cock, expertly riding it. He was doing a pretty good job at keeping his moans quiet until Vanya bucked up into him. His cock slam into his prostate making him scream in both surprise and pleasure.

"You… You're a cheater." He panted resuming his pace only to be interrupted again by the lower nations bucking, causing even more loud moans to escape him.

"How am I a cheater?" the Russian teased, bucking again.

"You, ah, dis…distracting me!"

"Oh you mean this?" he teased bucking up again, harder, eliciting a scream like moan from him "I was under the impression you liked it."

"Never said I didn't." smirked Alfred as he began to ride him faster his climax nearing. Ivan groaned in pleasure, tipping his head back before thrusting up one last time as he came shooting his seed into his blond lover. America moaned loudly as he was filled with searing heat and climaxed himself. By the time he came down from his blissful high Russia's torso was splattered by ribbons of white.

Breathing heavy, Alfred pulled off of the other and collapsed next to him on the bed. Ivan smiled softly and pulled him into his arms holding him close, ignoring the sticky feeling on his chest. They lay there cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears until sleep over took them both.

* * *

what did you think enjoy your little gift?

so story yes i was at my Americas house laying on her bed which is beyond comfy and were listening to music and Dont Stop Believing by Journey comes on and she jumps up and tells me to dance with her so to get up i barrel roll off her bed and hit my knee right on the edge of her bed fram and gash my knee open and so know i cant bend my knee and am limping everywhere

i know im an idiot but im still awesome and i hope it scares that'd be so cool to girls aren't supposed to like having scars or so im told aaaanyway moving on

review or Americas bed will eat me completely and you shall have no happy ending to story


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir would you like another set of shots?" the bartender asked the albino man, holding up a half empty bottle of vodka.

"Ja sure whatever." slurred the man "You might as well just leave the bottle with me I can serve myself."

"Are you sure about that? The bottle's only half empty." He asked uncertain worried the man would waste it.

"I'm not going to waste is." Gilbert promised as is reading the other mans mind "I'm probably gonna ask for another one later." He assured enjoying the look of disbelief on the humans face.

"No Prussia yer not getting another bottle or even the rest of that bottle. Yer getting' on a plane and yer ass is going to back to see Canada." a voice said from behind him. Whipping around he found himself face to face with a very pissed American.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Prussia spat drunkenly, glaring at the blond nation.

"Telling you to take your sorry ass back to Canada."

"Well excuse me but you told me to leave so I left."

"Yes I did but I was wrong, I know that know I'm sorry but that's not going to change anything, only you can do that.

"And what exactly am I supposed to change?" snarled the silverette, grabbing the vodka bottle from the bartender and taking a /long/ swig.

"How fuckin' messed up everything is! Your killing yourself slowly and Mathews killing himself quickly!"

"The one about me yeah that's true but the one about Mattie…" he cringed just saying his name hurt beyond belief "… isn't. He's happy and better off without me." Gilbert then drank even more much to Alfred's worry.

"Oh yeah Gilbert he's so happy and better off he slit his wrists last week because he thought it sound like fun!" America snarled sarcastically at the albino.

The Prussian stared at the blond in front of him as if he'd coughed up a hairball and the bottle of vodka slipped from his hands hitting the ground with a crash "Wh what!" he paled so much that he may as well have been transparent "Why why would he do that!"

"Because he thinks you /don't/ care about him anymore." Alfred explained sadly.

"But I do. I only left because it's better for him that way. He was supposed to get over me!"

"God damn it Gilbert why can't you get this through your thick skull! He can't live without your awesome!"

"All my presence has don't is hurt him."

"And make him the happiest he's ever been in his /entire/ life!" Prussia had no reply to that but America kept going "And if you were the reason he kept getting hurt I wouldn't have found him in a puddle of his own blood! He needs you Gilbert you, his reason, his existence, his reason! He can't live without you and you can't live without him!"

"Your right your right I can't live without him." he sighed looking down at the broken bottle.

"Of course I am now come on lets go." the American smiled.

"Alright." Prussia said standing. He took a wobbly step his eyes drooping then collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Prussia!" Alfred cried hitting his knees and picking up the limp man and shaking him slightly "Emergency someone call an Ambulance /now/!" he ordered watching as people took out their phones and dialed frantically

Minutes later America sat in the back of an ambulance watching paramedics on Prussia as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

okay m soooo sorry this took so long i got my internet shut off and a disease called summertime laziness but im not sorry that its short it was ment to be mwahahaha so you guys have to wait to see if he gets better and all that other stuff

review and i will chug a /whole/ bottle of maple syrup! yes your reviews make me that happy...


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert groaned as he woke from his temporary coma, body feeling like mashed potatoes.

"Доброе утро Спящая красавица.." a voice, Russia's, said.

"Oh gott where the hell am I and why the fuck are you with me?" the Prussian asked opening his eyes to glare at the blond.

"You passed out out at the bar and we all decided someone needs to watch you. This being my country the job was given to me."

"I'm not a child, I don't need a damn babysitter." he sneered, the Russians voice giving him a headache "Fuck I need a drink."

"Thats exactly why I'm here. You promised Alfred you would stop drinking and be good."

"I did not!" Gilbert snapped before realizing that the aforementioned nation wasn't there "Where is he anyway?"

Vanya smiled "The last time I talked with him he had just checked Matvey out of the hospital and they were boarding a plane to come here." he explained cheerfully "They should be here in an hour or so."

What little color the albino mans face had vanished when a certain Canadians name was said "M-Mathews coming...?" he couldn't let the boy see him like this, even though he was no where as bad as he was when they first met. He was a literal wreck. It was unawesome in every way right now. No matter the fact he was always awesome he wasn't good enough to face the very nation he'd been avoiding. Especially when he was stuck in the hospital.

Sensing the silverettes distress Russia lifted a large hand and placed it on Prussia's head "Do not worry Gilbert he is just as messed up as you are." he said, voice reassuring.

"Gee that makes me feel /so/ much better." the Prussian replied moving away from the hand voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You welcome!" the blond beamed either missing or ignoring the blatant sarcasm.

"So~ your just gunna watch me?"

"Da, thats the plan."  
"Sounds boring."

"Nyet it's not. I find you entertaining."

"...I'm hungry."

"Quit trying to distract me Gilbert."

"I'm not!"

"You are. Are you that insistent on not seeing Matvey?" Vanya asked leaning forward in his seat with minuet curiosity.

"I, I, no. It's not that." he said looking away. He wanted to be with Canada more than anything but he wasn't ready to face him yet. He didn't know what to say and he didn't have much time to think of something either.

"Then what i it?" presses the Russian.

"I, I don't know what to fuckin say!" he exclaimed glaring his tormentor.

"Tell him the truth." Russia said simply.

"It's not that easy."

"It's not that hard."

"Whatever you commie." he spat turning away. A sigh was Vanya's only reply before they lapsed into silence. It was an uncomfortable silence but neither wanted to speak. They had nothing worth saying to each other. So there silence continued, it continued until Vanya's phone began to ring.

~I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain...~

With a giddy smile the Russian answered his phone "Privjet Alfred! Are you here now?"

_"Ya me 'n Matt just got ta the hospital so we'll up soon, 'Kay?"_ Gilbert found it disturbing how loud the American was, even over the phone.

"Alright, we will be waiting for you."

_"I love you~!"_

"I love you too Alfred." Vanya smiled and hung up, putting the cell phone away.

"So their almost here?" Prussia asked.

"Da. They are currently checking in. They should be here in a matter of minutes." he replied.

Gilbert sighed, this wasn't good, he wasn't ready, he didn't know what to say. Closing his red eyes he began to think, think of what he would do, what Matthew would do. He kept thinking until the door flew open with a slam that made him jump, eyes flying open.

America smiled widely at the albino "Heya Gilbert! How ya feelin'?"

"Guess." was his answer.

"Oh cheer up grumpy someone's here to see ya." America said stepping to the side to show the blond that had been hiding behind him.

"He-hey Mattie." Gilbert managed to say, feeling his throat tighten when he saw the bandages covering Canada's wrists.

Slowly Matthew lifted his head to look at the bed-ridden albino, his violet eyes teary. He clenched his fists tightly before screaming "I HATE YOU!"

Gilbert felt his heart shatter to pieces.

* * *

Hey hey hey guess what I UPDATED! Aren't you all proud of me? And don't kill me for the end of this short chapter I just feel like being mean to Gilbert because I love him so much.

I dont know when I'll update again hopefully soon but I've got tons of home work. Taking senior classes as a junior FUN -_-

Review or I'll cry. You don't want me to cry do you?


	7. Chapter 7

"I HATE YOU!"

Gilbert felt his heart crumble to pieces.

Everyone in the room froze. All too scared to move, to breath. No one could believe what they had just heard. It didn't seem real at all. Matthew had missed Gilbert so much that it didn't seem possible for him to hate the albino.

All of the emotions Prussia had ever felt, had locked away all of his life began to rage inside of his body, making him tremble and tears form in his blood shot ruby eyes. He knew Matthew wouldn't love him. No one he loved loved him back except himself but that didn't really count. He stared down at his hands and watched with blurred vision as his silent tears fell from his eyes and soaked the skin.

He was never going to love again.

* * *

Ooooo an even shorter chapter~ Dont you all just wanna kill me? So. Much. Sad! :3 but I still promis you all a happy ending soon and it will be a good happy ending too

better than fairytales

those suck

review or your next chapter will be like a word long.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry." Gilbert said quietly, barely loud enough for the others to hear. Those two simple little words held so much emotion and meaning that they made the canadian clentch his fists and launch himself at Prussia. In an instant he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest, clinging to him tightly.

"Don't you /ever/ leave me again!" he said looking up at the wide eyed albino and whimpered "Si vous plait."

Gilbert's shattered heart was suddenly whole again. His pointless, loveless life now had a point, had love! And he had no idea how to fully express the awesome happiness he was now feeling. All he could do was wrap his arms around the violet eyed blond and held him close replying "I'll never leave you."

Canada had never been so happy to hear his nicknamed tinted with that beautiful Russo-Germanic accent in his life. The only thing that made him happier was the 'Ich liebe dich' the Prussian whispered before pressing their lips together is a soft loving kiss.

America made a quiet slightly mocking 'awww' as he watched the two, snuggling up to Ivan. H felt like such a hero and was totally going to rub this in England's face when he saw him next. As he continued watching them he couldn't help but feel that they belonged together. Like Hamburger's and french fries, they weren't complete apart from each other. He didn't get why England thought different, about both subjects. Because from what he could see they were made for each other and that's what mattered. That and the fact that they were happy together and miserable apart.

* * *

Look Happy stuff! ^^ Dont you love happy stuff and it only gets better wanna know why huh huh huh do ya weeell next chapter you finally PruCan smex :3

Doesn that make you happy

That will also be the last chapter. *is dead set on this*

Review or Ezio will assassinate you in your sleep... what me assassins creed obsessed nooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert smiled happily when he got out of the car and looked up at Matthews house. This was his home now and he couldn't be happier. Everything seemed to be going right for once, he'd made up with Canada, gotten better, been let out of the hospital and allowed to move in with his boyfriend. He was ecstatic and all of that wasn't even the best of it. The best was that Mathew had finally agreed to them having sex for the first time.

He walked inside quickly and was slightly confused when he couldn't find Matthew "Mattie? You here?" he called out and waited for a reply.

The reply came in barely audible squeak from somewhere on the top floor "I, I'm in my room..."

"Be right up!" the albino called back walking to the stairs and taking them up two at a time, reaching the top floor quickly. Once there he made his way down the hallway to the very last door where he assumed the blonds room was since it was the only on with a light on. His jaw dropped when he looked inside. Mathew was inside laying on the bed nervously, completely naked with maple leaves scattered across his body, the bed and the floor and one large one delicately placed on his groin covering up his vitals "Mein gott." Gilbert breathed walking into the room, dying to see under the large leaf.

Canada watched as the Prussian walked into the room the way he was looking him brought goose bumps to his skin and heat to his groin frightening him slightly at the same time though. Gilbert looked like a wild animal stalking wounded prey. He continued to watch as the other walked closer taking note of his mischievous smirk, glowing ruby eyes and the way his lithe muscular body moved. This man was beautiful and it made sense why he had bedded so many in his life time. All you had to do is look at him and you'd know he was a sex god, /the/ sex god.

Finally getting over to the bed Gilbert stared down at the Canadian lustfully before leaning down to kiss him passionately. Matthew kisses back instantly opening his lips to the others begging tongue, allowing it entrance. Gilbert's tongue swept possessively into and around his mouth making him moan and writhe on the bed, lifting on of his hands to tangle in Gilbert's hair. Their tongues continued to tangle as they kissed each other until finally they broke apart to fill their screaming lungs.

"G-Gil~" the blond nation panted breathlessly looking up at the older ukeshly "Please make me, make me yours..." and there was no way Gilbert could say no. His love just looked too delicious, too rapeable. With a smirk in answer to his plea the silverette stripped himself of his clothing joining Canada on the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Matthew was prepared enough to already have a bottle of lube on the bed. He picked it up and examined the tube, he was slightly shocked to find that it was one of the more expensive brands but decided to not ask about it, it didn't really matter.

"Gladly." he smirked back, slicking up three of his fingers before pushing the first one in, marveling at the tightness. Matthew whimpered slightly at the sudden intrusion but did his best to relax as Gilbert moved his finger around loosening him up just enough to let him slip the next one in. When that one went in the blond whined louder and bit his lip, he couldn't understand how this was supposed to feel so good when all he felt was pain and discomfort right now but he trusted Gilbert so he let him continue stretching him. The albino slowly scissored his finger inside the younger, his other his other hand rubbing his thigh in an attempt to help him relax. After a while Prussia was finally able to get his third finger in and stretch deep inside the blond, brushing over his prostate, making him arch and moan.

"G-Gilbert si-si vous plait." he begged squirming on the bed, cock fully hard.

"Alright." Gilbert smirked in reply. He pulled his fingers out, chuckling when Matthew whimpered at the loss and spread his legs wider. He slicked up his throbbing erection before lining up and pushing into the Canadian. Prussia groans and Canada moan, one in pure pleasure the other in pain tinted ecstasy. They both lay still as they became used to each others body, panting shakily, they stayed this way until Matthew shifted his hips and moaned at the feeling that sparked through him. Taking the obvious hint Gilbert pulled most of the way out before thrusting back in, quickly setting a pace. That pace grew faster and slightly rougher as they continued, Matthews moans getting louder and and higher-pitched. They continued until both were pushed over the edge into their ecstatic climax, both calling out each others name as they came.

When Gilbert came down from his high he began to pull out of the blond but stopped when his legs wrapped themselves around his waist holding him in place, half way in and half way out.

"Non." was all the Canadian said in explanation of his actions.

"What?" asked the albino.

"Don't pull out... I want you to, to stay in." Matthew blushed, hiding his face in his hair.

"Why?"

"I... I want more." he squeaked out shyly.

"Alright then." Gilbert couldn't helped but chuckle. He really, really loved Mathew.

* * *

It. Is. Done. Finalllly! I hope you all enjoyed it~ Because honestly I'm glad its done, its one less thing i have to work on XD

Now for my other stories...

Enjoy or I'll turn you into eggnog damnit!


	10. DeadApology

_**ATTENTION! I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING OR FINISHING ANY HETALIA FICS. I APOLOGIZE, BUT AFTER BEING PRACTICALLY KICKED OUT OF THE FANDOM I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE NOR WILL EVER. I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH, BUT I WON'T. I JUST DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE AND I'VE TRIED, IT DIDN'T WORK.**_


End file.
